Kim Possible Wiki:Media Policy
Preferred Formats Raster Images *png is the preferred format for raster images with transparency. Png files should be saved as Indexed images with 8-bit transparency. *jpg is the preferred format for all other raster images, especially for screenshots. Jpeg files should be saved at 90% quality (this could be stated as 10% compression). Vector Images *svg is the preferred format for vector images. Video *ogg is the preferred format for video (Theora and Vorbis codecs) files with sound. (Note: Some web browsers do not have native support for the Theora and Vorbis codecs.) *Animated gif is the preferred format for video without sound, because it has a much wider support than ogg files. Audio *ogg is the preferred format for audio (Vorbis codec) files. (Note: Some web browsers do not have native support for the Vorbis codec.) Usage Raster and Vector Images Use images to convey information and/or substantially support the text on the page. If possible, each section of an article should have a related image included. Whenever possible use images on more than one article instead of using different pictures to illustrate the same subject. The usage of galleries in articles is to be avoided. The only reason for a gallery is if its usage is indispensable to conveying the concept being presented. Audio and Video The usage of audio and video is not disallowed, but it is heavily discouraged. First, the inclusion of video opens up the wiki to copyright concerns as one of the tenants of the Fair Use Doctrine is a question of "the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole." This is not much of a problem when dealing with a single screen capture, but becomes more of an issue when video clips become involved. Second, the current state of audio and video support on the web is a disaster, and the Kim Possible wiki should strive to make itself as accessible as possible to as many people as possible. Third, for the VAST majority of instances a still image or two along with appropriately written text is enough to convey the intended message of a video clip. Icons The uploading of icons is disallowed for users. There is no reason for a user to upload an ico file as only an Administrator can change the favicon for the Kim Possible wiki. Documents The uploading of documents is disallowed. Pretty much anything that needs to be presented on the Kim Possible wiki can be entered directly into the article itself. The presentation of information in a document subverts the open, and collaborative nature of the wiki. Types of Media *Media, with few exceptions (voice actors, production crew, etc.), should come from Kim Possible sources such as; episodes, movies, books, etc. *Fanart is only allowed on user pages. *Pornographic material is not allowed anywhere on the Kim Possible wiki and uploading of such will result in a permanent ban of the uploader. Uploading Before uploading media, check to see if it, or one very similar to it, has not already been uploaded. Check the category for that episode or character (example: Category:Images from Tick-Tick-Tick or Category:Ron Stoppable images). This can also prevent situations where a different file will be replaced because it has the same file name as the one about to be uploaded. A list of all picture categories may be seen on the Pictures categories page. Maximum size of a file that can be uploaded is 10MB. Pictures over 1MB in size should be re-examined to see if it is really necessary to be in that high a resolution. If it is a .png file, check to see if a .jpg version would appear the same (or very close to it). In general, we only need one version of each type of media. This is particularly true of screenshots, where we do not need multiple frames from the same scene, unless the new frame presents significant information different from an earlier frame from the same scene. Replacing Once a media file has been uploaded, replacing it by uploading a new version from its page should only be done to improve the quality of the file. Do not save a media type to the same name if it does not show the same thing. Requirements When uploading a media file, the following information is required: * A summary that describes what the media file is about and what episode it came from. * Links should be added to any characters and episodes listed in the summary. * The appropriate license should be selected. * Relevant categories added (examples: Images from Tick-Tick-Tick and Ron Stoppable images). Put the episode category first, then list the characters in alphabetical order. * If a file came from another site, a link to that site must be provided along and the proper licensing selected. When uploading multiple files, categories must be added on the same line as the summary. Do not press Enter to start a new line. Pressing Enter will cause the upload to begin. Deletion A media file may be deleted under the following circumstances: * The file contains subject matter listed in the Block policy. * The file is off-topic (not related to Kim Possible) and is not used on the uploader's user page within 7 days. * The picture is a duplicate of an existing picture (regardless of format), or is very similar to another picture, without providing significantly different information. Note: Duplicate pictures that are uploaded for specific purposes (avatars, Userboxes, templates, etc.) are normally exempt from this. File Types There are several file types that can be uploaded to the Kim Possible wiki. Raster Images *png: The png extension is for a Portable Network Graphic file, which is a lossless graphic file format which can save both 8-bit (indexed) and 24-bit (full color) raster images with transparency. *jpg, jpeg: The jpg and jpeg extensions are for a JPEG Image file, which is a lossy graphic format which can save 24-bit raster images without transparency. *gif: The gif extension is for a Graphical Interchange Format file, which is an older lossless graphic format which can save only 8-bit raster images with transparency. *odi: The odi extension is for an OpenDocument Image file. Vector Images *svg: The svg extension is for a Scalable Vector Graphics file, which is a vector graphic format developed for displaying vector graphics on the web. *odg: The odg extension is for an OpenDocument Graphic file. Audio/Video *ogg: The ogg extension is for an Ogg Vorbis Audio file or an Ogg Theora Video file, which is an audio file format which uses the Ogg Vorbis codec for audio and the Theora codec for video compression. *ogv: The ogv extension is for an Ogg Theora Video file, which is a video file format which uses the Theora codec for video compression. *oga: The ogg extension is for an Ogg Vorbis Audio file, which is an audio file format which uses the Ogg Vorbis codec. Icons *ico: The ico extension is for an Icon file, which can be set as the address bar icon for the wiki. Documents *pdf: The pdf extension is for a Portable Document Format file, which is generally a read only format for storing documents. *odt: The odt extension is for an OpenDocument Text file. *ods: The odt extension is for an OpenDocument Spreadsheet file. *odp: The odt extension is for an OpenDocument Presentation file. *odc: The odc extension is for an OpenDocument Chart file. *odf: The odf extension is for an OpenDocument Formula file. *odm: The odm extension is for an OpenDocument Master Document file. Copyright All non-free media material is used on under the fair use doctrine of the United States Fair use law. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. Category:Policy Category:Help